


ineffable husbands: holiday ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of ficlets for @soft-angel-aziraphale 's ineffable holiday prompts.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	ineffable husbands: holiday ficlets

“C’mon, angel, it’ll be fun!”

“What, knocking on stranger’s doors just to sing carols in their faces? That would be most unsafe and simply... unpleasant.”

The demon grimaced. Crowley had been trying his hardest to get Aziraphale into the holiday spirit, but everytime he tried the angel insisted it was still “much too early”. They’d been curled up on the sofa in the bookshop all day, taking a well earned break from any supernatural duties, when he decided to bring up the idea of going caroling.

“Oh, please…” begged Crowley, leaning in so his nose brushed Aziraphale’s. The angel hummed, leaning forward into the enticing embrace of his serpent, burying himself in Crowley’s kiss. 

His hands moved swiftly across the demon’s angular frame, pulling him closer, until Crowley was sitting on his lap, long legs wrapped around the flushed angel. 

Crowley looked down at him with the loving warmth only a creature of Hell could give, sunglasses askew, revealing a flash of his yellow irises. He, too, was developing a high blush, and Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and hold him, and love him, right here, right now, amidst the walls of books where they’d been sitting all day.

But Crowley wasn't going to make it that easy. He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale's nose before hopping up, striding towards where his black coat hung on a brass coat hook. "C'mon, Angel," he said, slinging it on, "We won't stay out long, alright?"

"Oh, Crowley, do we have to do this, dear?" Aziraphale huffed and puffed in the chilly night air, struggling to keep up with Crowley's saunter.

"First house, angel! Whad'ya wanna sing?" the demon exclaimed, ignoring Aziraphale's stream of nervous commentary. 

"Well, I don't know! Um...Uh.. How about… Feliz Navidad? One of Gabriel's favourites, that.”

Crowley made a face as though he were trying to figure out a particularly obscure word in a crossword, before shaking his head rapidly. “Feliz- For Christ’s sake, Aziraphale, a normal Christmas song! Tell you what, let’s do Ding Dong.”

“Ding Dong?!”

The demon rolled his eyes. “Ding Dong Merrily on High. I thought you might like it cos it’s got singing angels.”

By now they were at the front door of a quiet suburban house. “Ready?”

“I-I suppose…” said Aziraphale, straightening his bowtie. 

Crowlely lifted a hand to knock, and footsteps were heard. The angel and the demon took a deep breath in unison, before belting out:

_ding dong merrily on high_

_in heav’n the bells are ringing_

_ding dong verily the sky_

_is riv’n with angel singing_

followed shortly by some bewildered laughter, someone yelling something that sounded like “ugly maggots”, and a door slammed in their face.

Crowley stood there in stunned silence. He couldn’t yet turn to the angel standing next to him, equally as shocked, not saying a word. 

A tear ran down Aziraphale’s cheek. He knew Crowley hadn’t meant it to be, but going caroling had definitely been a bad idea. He felt Crowley nudge him, and turned towards the pavement. 

“C’mon, angel, I’ll take you home.”


End file.
